


Intro to Insomnia

by biggod



Series: Exponential Growth, As Observed in the Nadir-Barnes Family [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, there's no substance to this it's just self-indulgent trobed and annie and baby, trobaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggod/pseuds/biggod
Summary: Troy and Abed have a hard time sleeping with their baby in the other room.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Exponential Growth, As Observed in the Nadir-Barnes Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981298
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Intro to Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> unpolished as it may be, this is just a quick little pick-me-up for the server. trobaby will become a tag, i swear it on my life.

They’ve only been in bed for twenty minutes. Troy watches the digital clock flick over to 12:44. Twenty-one.

It isn’t that he doesn’t  _ want _ to sleep. Everyone’s been telling him to go to bed early, to get sleep while he can, because in a matter of days he’ll be desperate for it, and after that he’s unlikely to catch up for anywhere between eight and eighteen years. It’s just that he woke up this morning regular old Troy Nadir-Barnes and he’s gone to bed a parent, and that’s making something in his chest clench in a tight but comfortable way, in a way that feels more right than anything since he stepped off his boat directly onto a sunbleached dock and into Abed’s waiting arms.

Twenty-two minutes.

Troy rolls over to face his husband, only to find Abed awake and already looking at him.

“I just--”

“Do you wanna--”

“Yes.” The last word is spoken in unison, and then they’re both flinging off the bedsheet and creeping down the hallway, Troy crouching low, Abed tiptoeing above.

Abed grasps the doorknob lightly, looking down at Troy for confirmation. Troy nods, and Abed opens the door ever so slowly, cracking it wide enough for their faces to peek through.

They were just in here to feed her about an hour ago, and will be back in something close to the same time; Annie, staying to help for the first few weeks, had to shoo them off to bed twenty-two minutes ago. The sight that greets them is worth losing sleep over.

Leia rests in her crib against the far wall, her fingers wrapped loosely against the bars. One of her tiny socked feet kicks in her sleep, her soft breaths audible in the dead quiet of night. A sparse halo of short dark curls sticks up, bedraggled, from her tiny head.

A warm hand comes to rest on Troy’s shoulder. He doesn’t need to look up to know that Abed is making the same face he is; he reaches up and tangles his fingers with Abed’s, squeezing, hoping it conveys  _ I know, I feel it too, the love and the wonder and the too-much of it all. _

“You guys!” comes a very soft hiss from the left.

They glance towards the sound in tandem. Annie stands outside the guest room in her pajamas.

“It’s late, don’t wake her up!”

Troy pulls a pouting face, and Abed must too, because Annie is melting in moments.

“Okay, I want to see her too. But  _ quietly! _ ”

Neither of them mention that she’s the only one making noise. Instead, Troy scoots up to make room for Annie to poke her head in at the bottom of their baby-watching totem pole.

She shuffles a little bit in her sleep, a tiny baby fist flailing in the air for a moment, a squeaky sneeze escaping her in the next. Annie flails her hand at Troy’s chest, trying not to squeal, just as Troy is reaching up to squeeze Abed’s arm, and Abed is reaching down the other side to grab Annie’s hand tightly.

The three of them stand, transfixed, for what could be a few moments or ten minutes, watching the slightest bit of the streetlight sneaking through the blinds bounce off the mobile above her crib and dance across her skin, her closed eyelids.

Eventually, though, Annie sighs, and Troy can’t hold back his yawn anymore, and Abed’s chin is resting increasingly heavy on the crown of Troy’s head. Annie is the first to move, touching their shoulders lightly as they sway sleepily in place.

“It’s been a really long day, you guys,” she whispers, and it has; they got the call that labor was beginning at 9pm the night before, and have been up and about since, at the hospital, getting things ready, only sneaking a nap or two in the meantime. “Go get some sleep. I’ll take the first shift.”

“Are you sure?” Abed asks, straightening. He’s only slightly more alert than Troy, who is leaning heavily into Abed’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” She smiles. “I’ve got it. Go, sleep.”

Troy takes one last glance into the nursery, smiling at their daughter as Abed closes the door.

Abed tugs at his wrist and shuffles back towards the bedroom; he pulls Troy close the second they’ve laid down, and Troy snakes his arms around Abed’s back, kissing his collarbone and smushing his face into Abed’s chest.

“Do you think she’s going to be alright?” Abed asks, after a long moment.

“Mmm.” Troy rubs a light circle in Abed’s side. “Yeah, I think she’ll be alright.”

Abed buries his nose in Troy’s hair and tightens his hold. Annie doesn’t wake them all night.

**Author's Note:**

> here's hoping we all start sleeping more soundly, or not-sleeping for better causes. <3
> 
> find me on tumblr @nadir-barnes.


End file.
